thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Auction
This is the auction page. A page where people put the works that they do not wish to own anymore up for auction for anyone to grap! The auction is open all days. The things for auction has been given a date and numbered. Every 3rd day, the auction house will be filled up by new pictures, so that there are 10 pictures up for graps. There's many different things you can auction: Rules For the person who puts up for auctions #Write a comment where you with specifically writes which things you wish to auction. #No refunds! If you have put it up, and it has been taken, you can't take it back. #If you wish, you can "lock" your auction-material so that people may not be allowed to alter it. However if you wish to "lock" it, you have to state that in the comment. #If you wish to auction a "Tribute Piece" the piece must be at least 75 words long. #A auctioned thing can stay for maximum 2 ''weeks. 'After that, they'll be deleted. For the people who claims things put for auction #You may maximum claim '''1 complete character '''3rd Day. #You may maximum claim '''3 lunaiis '''3rd Day. #You may maximum claim '''3 character pieces '''3rd Day. #You may maximum claim '''2 real life pictures '''3rd Day. #Respect "altering locks". #Post a comment for any specific thing you want. Complete Characters These characters must be completely finished before it get's put up for auction here. The template must be filled completely. Pictures of the character are NOT required. #Shadow Nightshade - 23/9 #Amanda Leinheef - 23/9 #Penelope-Janet "PJ" Hoopes 24/9 Pictures Real Life Pictures These are model pictures that has been put up for auction. '''Please note that there's no way to know if these for some reason are already in use. You may have to give up the picture, incase it turns out someone else was using it.' Ore.png|2 - 26/9 Jake-austin-skateboarding-boy-09.jpg|3 - 26/9 District 3 Female.jpg|4 - 4/10 Adrenaline Okonily2.jpeg|5 - 4/10 Diamond Celestia photo.jpg|6 - 4/10 Emily.png|7 - 4/10 Paciagona repalm.jpg|9 - 4/10 Archane Webb.jpg|10 - 4/10 Luke Torres.png|11 - 4/10 Melissa.jpg |12 - 4/10 Abs-beautiful-boy-cute-david-henre-Favim.com-422813.jpg|13 - 4/10 Jackie.jpg|14 - 4/10 Nichole List.jpg|15 - 4/10 Airrie Turbo.jpg|16 - 4/10 Lunaiis These are the lunaiis that has been put up for auction. Males Konner Silencer.png|1 - 25/9 Evan T.png|2 - 25/9 Ashwood.png|3 - 25/9 Oscar.png|4 - 25/9 Troy.png|5 - 25/9 Arran..png|6 - 25/9 Ethan.png|7 - 25/9 Christian.png|8 - 25/9 Richard.png|9 - 4/10 Gabe.png|10 - 4/10 Wolfstangle.png|11 - 4/10 Pearsonwoods.png|12 - 4/10 Cypress Tinder.png|13 - 4/10 Demitrius Levine.png|14 - 4/10 Axton britt.png|15 - 4/10 Storm Chasser.png|16 - 4/10 Everett East.png|17 - 4/10 Shadow Dusk.png|18 - 4/10 Avatardeath.png|19 - 4/10 Richie-District 2.png|20 - 4/10 Females FernG.png|1 - 25/9 Arabella.png|2 - 25/9 Jennifer.png|3 - 25/9 Natalie V.png|4 - 25/9 Autumn.png|5 - 25/9 Sofia.png|6 - 4/10 Georgia.png|7 - 4/10 Rosalie Beuragard.png|8 - 4/10 Ruby.png|9 - 4/10 Ryley caylyatt-1.png|10 - 4/10 Christine moore.png|11 - 4/10 Clemmentine orange.png|12 - 4/10 River Cloudburst.png|13 - 4/10 Willow Shadowlock.png|14 - 4/10 Reese Taylors.png|15 - 4/10 Forest Daylight.png|16 - 4/10 Willow Shadowlock - 1.png|17 - 4/10 White lightning.png|18 - 4/10 Avatar-16.png|19 - 4/10 Everest East.png|20 - 4/10 Airrie.png|21 - 4/10 Tribute Pieces These are pieces of a tribute, such as "Personality", "Backstory", "Apperance", "Strengths", "Weaknesses" and such. The piece must be at least 75 words long before getting auctioned. All tributes here will be named "Alex". Change the name to fit your tribute's name when claiming any tribute piece. Personalities 1. ''Alex'' is a very quiet boy, and doesn't have very much interaction with the people of the world, due to being tucked away in the victors village after his father won the Hunger Games. He's pretty nice, especially considering the fact he's been brought up in a household without a mother, and that he was a very spoiled child. He never turned out bad because of it though, unlike so many other victor's children. - 25/9 2. ' ''Alex is very shy. She's rarely seen anyone who wasn't family and is still very stuck from the death of her mom and brother. Alex, in fact, hates to meet anyone because she doesn't want to end up losing them like her siblings. To do this, she's also very quiet, rarely speaking louder than a whisper. She'd do whatever she could to not make allies, but she isn't quite sure. She'd love having allies, but not to watch them die. One last thing, Alex is very smart as her dad has taught her very well. She could easily solve any math equation without having to use a piece of paper, but she somewhat struggles with reading. Alex knows how to read, but isn't the fastest. Backstories '''1. ''Alex'' has a late mom, dad and three other siblings. When'' Alex was 4, her mom gave birth to her sister. However, during the process, ended up dying which caused her family to all grieved a lot. Her dad was barely able to keep her sister alive, constantly forgetting to feed her or put her to bed on time. Due to this, ''Alex's ''older big-brother with the help of ''Alex ''herself, would have to care for her. Before her mom's death, ''Alex used to be a fun, happy, excited little girl who'd love to play with her friends. However, after the death of her mother, her heart weakened. She became very quiet. Then, when she turned 7, Alex's younger big-brother was discovered to have AIDS. The other family members were checked to see if they have AIDS, but nobody else has. The whole family was effected, even the little, 3-year old sister.'' Alex's'' dad became extremely independent. The other siblings were extremely upset and would do whatever they could for the brother, but they all knew he would eventually die from the disease. When Alex was 10, her younger big-brother finally got out of his misery and died. Alex's dad completely freaked out and went insane. He eventually regained himself and started to be a parent to his kids. He'd homeschool them, making sure he could love every moment he had with them because one day, they'll go. The kids themselves became very secured and Alex was barely about to go outside without her dad. She became quiet too, much to scared about what her dad is turning into. But, as it turns out, their dad was an amazing teacher. However, before Alex was able to become amazing at reading, she was reaped. Once again, her dad was creeped out and crying. Tribute Names Names that are up for graps. #Tophie Retina - 24/9 Category:Lunaii Category:Characters Category:Tributes